


One Step

by KingAdaar



Series: One Step and More To Go [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is polyamorus, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, everyone loves everyone (except solas), high anxiety, just fixing everything and DUNCAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAdaar/pseuds/KingAdaar
Summary: He knew had wanted this, but did he really want this? Had he wanted all the memories that came with King and this world? Did he want the responsibility? Did Felix understand that his actions and words had an effect on thousands of lives? On the lives of those he would soon love and care for?





	1. Beginning Steps

He took one step, skin bristling against the crisp air. King's green eyes catching the attention of every person as he failed to not draw the attention of the village. He shivered in the thin swamp green tunic that hung loosely on his frame. A bright glow from the corner of his eye grabbing his attention. As if his eyes didn't grab enough attention, now he had a glowing hand to match them.

Had he really signed up for this, staring and whispering behind his back constantly? He knew that Cassandra wanted his attention when he awoke but he really wasn't feeling up to it.

As he gained his slight composer, he took another step, "Am I really here?" He gave a small gasp. " **Oh flying fuck**.."

Rubbing his head as memories of two lives flew at him. One his life in this world, well this person's life. King Levallan's life.

The other Felix Smith's in the world **he was from**. Seconds ago Felix had been curled up in bed **dreaming** of a world he envied.

And now here he was, King. An elf with a gleaming hand. A lithe, lanky, quick, dagger wielding elf.

"Oh flying fucks!" He groaned, not know whether or not this was a good thing. He knew had wanted this, but did he **really** want this? Had he wanted all the **memories** that came with King and this world? Did he want **the responsibility**?

"Herald! Cassandra is waiting for you still!" He looked down at the small framed scout that stood in front of him.

"Uh..." He groaned and grabbed at his short red hair, the texture distracting him from his nerves. "Fuck.."


	2. Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOO sorry about the short chapters. Chronic illness and sitting down to do something for hours is a no go for me. But, I'm trying for you guys!

"Herald..?" The scout looked up at the herald face, confusion and anxiety written on it. 'Is this really the person who is supposed to save us?'

Gathering that the herald needed time he slowly backed away to report back to Leliana.

"King Levallan.." The words were familiar, but weren't Felix. Not really him.

"Does it even matter anymore?" He yelled, exasperated. Eyes shot to him, gathering the attention of everyone in the area. His grey cheeks grew pink in the eyes of the people around him.

"Uh.. I'm sorry!" He gushed as he walked forward, snow crunching under his feet.

He gazed around. The town, Haven, giving him some confidence at it's familiarity. He jumped up a few stairs as he stared at the chantry door. He paused momentarily, before pushing open the door and running straight to the wooden door where voices were shouting came from.

"Chain him! I want him prepared and ready for travel to the capital for trial immediately." Roderick snapped to the two guards at the door.

"Oh maker of flying fucks. Roderick you are not a bad guy but you are being very stupid." Felix slapped his hand to his mouth as his pale milky skin went pink again. His eyes darting to Cassandra and the other advisers.

"Leave us!" Cassandra snapped as the guards followed her orders. Felix let out a sigh of relief. Roderick stared at him in stunned silence before storming away.

"I apologize. Sincerely." Felix let his hand fall to his side. "Um.. Continue?"

"Um.. This is Josephine, our Ambassador. This is Leliana, our Spymaster. Also, this is Cullen, our Commander."

"Uh. Impressive titles. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Felix gushed, all the while blushing pink.

"Looks like we're making him nervous." Liliana winked and smiled softly at him.

"Onto the business at hand," Cullen's stern voice pulled them back to business. He and Leliana went through the facts about the Hinterlands.

"Mother Giselle." Felix stated before the advisers could. "She's there and she wants to talk. Yes, yes, I know."

They gapped at him, staring at him in utter shock.

"Uh..." Felix tried to pull his mind together and give them something to explain how he knew. "I can see the future?" He tried to make it sound less like a question but failed utterly.

"You can see... the future?" Cassandra looked at him, her gaze piercing through his lie.

"Um.. yea!" He said, his voice more affirmative. He searched each person face trying to see if they believed it.

"You've been blessed with more then just the power to close the rifts." Cullen's voice backing him up.

"I guess?"

"You guess?" Cassandra's voice again, questioning. Always the doubtful one.

"Um yea. I need to go!" His breath quickened as he pushed his way out of the room and ran out side the chantry. He leaned against the cold wall. The snow melting as his heat leaked out of him.

"Hey Herald, you okay over there?" Varric Tethras' rough voice leaking into his ears.

"Maker no. I'm not alright. This is so fucked." He snapped green eyes meeting the small stature of the dwarf.

"Hey. Trust me, I get how messed up this is!" Varric laughed comfortingly.

Felix sighed as he left his anxiety float away. He let out an airy chuckle, "You don't know the half of it!"

"Why don't you fill me in over a pint?"


	3. A Step Towards Friendship

"So you remember two lives?" Varric looked at me questioningly.

"Yea. I know that I am actually from Earth not Thedas." I take a drink crinkling my nose. "God this shit is disgusting."

"Haha, don't I know!" Varric laughed heartily.

"There's one thing I didn't mention.." I trailed off, gazing past Varric at the dark wooden wall behind him.

"What could be worse then the fact that you aren't from our world?" He grinned reassuringly.

The sounds of the people in the small tavern laughing around me leaked into my now slightly pointed ears. "This world in mine... is um not real. It's a game. I also know everything that's going to happen.."

Varric laughed loudly gaining the attention of the tavern. "Oh! That's a good one!"

I stared at him until he realized I wasn't laughing. "Well it's obviously real. I mean I'm here," I reassured him.

"Don't tell anyone else that. I would also advise if you were going to tell anyone tell the elf. He may know something." Varric smiled softly as he took another drink. I returned the smile watching him.

"I never thought I'd get to meet you. Wow.." I looked around me, my mind being blown by the fact that I was really here. Thedas.. it is so much prettier in person.

"Yea. Don't say stuff like that. But hey thanks for the sentiment."


	4. Chapter 4

"Solas. Hello."

"You seem troubled." He looked at me, seeming to look into my soul.

" 'Cause I just remembered something.." I murmured looking at the bald elf.

"And what would that be?" Solas pursed his lips.

"Um.. it's nothing." I said, forcing a grin onto my face. "The next little while is going to be very hairy isn't?"

"I would gather, yes."

"Anyway, I just wanted to pop in and say hi." I waved and walked off, my mind reeling.

"He's the bad guy remember?" I murmured softly. "He started all of this. Stupid stuck up elf egg!" I groaned loudly attracting even more attention.

"Herald, are you okay?" The Commander's voice leeching into my ears.

"Uh. Huh? Oh Cullen. Ah! I mean Commander. Hi. Yes I'm fine." I groaned again. 'This is all to much.'

"Herald, Cullen is fine." He smiled warmly, his words heartfelt and comforting.

"Then so is..." I paused. 'Fuck, what do I say...?!'

"Um then so is King. Sorry.. I am so not dealing with this whole 'Herald' thing well." I rubbed my head.

"I would bet. I can't imagine being where you are." He said and clapped me the back knocking me forward and into the snow in my unprepared state.

"Ow.."

"Oh Herald! I am so sorry!" He reached down and helped me up.

"Hah.. it's fine," I smiled. "I need to be going."

I scurried away outside the gates of Haven. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. This was all to much. I kneeled in the snow, breathing heavily.

"This isn't real this is fake. I'm dreaming. Definitely dreaming. I'll wake up in bed. Nothing I do will put people's lives in danger. I'll just be me playing games all day. Nothing to worry about. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck flying fucks. If this is real I am so screwed." I placed my face in the snow, only to be greeted with a deep chuckle from behind me.

"Herald what are you doing?"

"Oh. Varric hey.. You know the usual, playing with snow." I smiled painfully. "This is all a bit much. Expecially with all the lives on my shoulders. I'm only fucking just barely eighteen."

His eyes widened at the statement. They filled with sadness and pity. "Oh shit."

"I mean I feel older and I love the people here. And I know no one in the inner party dies, thank the maker. But still.. all the little people."

"It's good you care but let all of us care the rest of us take some of that weight."

"You're right.." I nodded at him smiling. "Thank you."

"Now when you're ready we need to head to the Hinterlands." His words were steady giving me confidence. "You can do this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Seeker."

"Yes Varric?" She groaned disgustedly.

"Aw why do you have to be so mean Seeker?"

I groaned listening to the two bicker as they had been doing for the past three days. My muscles were hell. After a life of good beds and pampered living, sleeping outside was not fun.

"Herald do not let them get to you."

"I'm not Wolfy." I rubbed my head, pausing midstep as I realized what slipped out.

"Um. What did you just call me?"

"Eep. Fuck. Nothing! Varric!" I ran up to where he and Cassandra were bickering, leaving a stunned Solas behind.

"Hmm? What's up? Wanna make camp?" He smiled at me, seeming to pick up the panic in my face. I nodded, eagerly.

"Alright Herald. We shall set camp now. If we leave at first light we should be at the Crossroads near midday tomorrow." Cassandra smiled.

"Thank you Cassandra." I smiled and took the chance to wander off on my own. I wandered around the area stumbling upon a small creek that was crystal clear. I gently splashed water on my face shivering at its cold touch.

"Herald. You might want to be more careful and not wander of on your own." Solas' silky voice sent another shiver racing down my spine.

"Fuck. Solas. Maker's ass. Don't do that." I jumped up and turned around glaring at him.

"I apologize Herald."

"Solas! How many times must I tell you?! It's King!" I huff exasperated.

"Yes. Yes. Again I apologize. I have a question though King, if you would."

"Alright shoot!" I smiled and fixed my hair quickly with a damp hand.

"Why did you call me Wolfy?"

I groaned and frowned darkly at him, "Solas I..." I grinned and laughed. "It's because you are the opposite." I saw relief wash over his face. I saw no reason to ruin our possible friendship over his stupidity just yet, not that I wouldn't kick his ass later.

"Thank you for explaining that Herald. I was confused." Solas smiled.

"Solas!!" I groaned and put a hand to my head as he left.

I pulled my boots, and clothes off. I looked down at my form. I started to laugh loudly.

"I didn't even think of that!" I waded out into the water. The rush of cold liquid nipping at my body.

"Herald?" I looked up and was greeted with Cassandra with her eyes covered.

"Oh hi Cas. What's up?" I looked at her and went into deeper water.

"Varric requested you return to camp and I agree. We can't have our Herald out in unknown territory alone."

"Well it's definitely not unknown to me." I grumbled.

"What?! You've been here before?!" Her hands flew off her eyes.

"Um yea.." I groaned. 'You really need to watch your words.' A voice inside of me said.

"Okay. Um still we should be going to sleep soon so it's best if you return to camp."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." I smiled and shooed her away.

'Are you sure you want to go?' The voice asked.

"Of course I do, and wether or not I want to I have too."

'I guess we do.'

"We?! Oh great. I've gone insane. Now I'm talking to myself."

'I am inside King. A bear who was infused with King, who was then infused with you. But then he was always you which is why I'm here and he isn't. He is you and you are him. You don't have all of his history Felix.'

"Fuck," the word was drawn out.

'You should go back to camp.' he realized the gravely growl to the voice now.

"Alright alright. I'm crazy. It's fine."

-Five years earlier.-

"King, it's a good idea." The keeper's voice was urgent. A bear had been terrorizing the camp for over a month. It had killed six of the hunters who went after it. The other four were still badly injured.

"It's madness. Complete and utter madness. Stick this bear's soul inside mine. It could kill me. Not to mention that has to take some serious dark magic."

"It's needed. You are the only soul who would be able to over power or be at balance with the bear."

-Present time.-

"Ah Herald! Glad you could join us for dinner. Solas here has cooked up a wonderful ram stew! Chuckles has some talent!" Varric voice greeted me cheerfully.

"It does smell good. Thanks egghead." I smiled at him happily.

"Egghead?" Varric laughed over Solas grumbling.

"Yeah. He's like a little egg."

"Herald you are sure something special." Cassandra looked at me strangely.

"You mean besides the whole blessed by the Maker's bride and the whole seeing the future thing Cassie?" I grinned and tilted my head.

"Haha yes, besides that." Cassandra smiled and went back to eating her bowl of stew.

Varric handed me a bowl with a large crooked grin. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Varric." I spooned some of the yummy looking stew into a spoon and blew on it.

"Herald we set out at dawn tomorrow. I suggest after eating you retire." Solas offered, a small smile on his thin lips.

"Hm. I guess I will." I yawned widely. "I guess I am tired." I laughed.

-The Next Morning-

We had quickly dealt with the group of Templars and Mages that were fighting at the crossroads. King's bear had helped me greatly. I only had half the talent that King had with his daggers.

I approached Mother Giselle quickly. I watched as the terrified man tried to squirm away from a mage who was offering to heal him.

"Jeez. He's trying to help you stupid. Let him." I snapped before I could stop myself. All eyes were on me. Cassandra was groaning at my stupidity, while Varric snickered and Solas stared dumbstruck.

"Herald. Hello." The Mother smiled in greeting.

"King is fine Mother." I smiled softly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

'In flesh,' The bear offered the words I was thinking.

"As well I you." She smiled.

"So why did you want to meet with me?"

'You know this. Why waste time?' The bear questioned.

She told me that I should go to Val Royeaux. That I could convince the chantry to accept us. I snorted, earning a look of suspicion from her. I apologized profusely and bit my lip guiltily.

I quickly walked across the area towards Corporal Vale who then told me of the hunter and another soldier who were trying to help the refugees.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood silently as I listened to the ramblings of the hunter, asking for us to go hunt rams for him.

'Felix please let us hunt!' The bear growled happily.

"We'll help you Hunter." I smiled at him and marked the spots on the map which he told us were the best places to hunt.

"Herald, you are a good person," The hunter smiled and went back to tending the fire in front of him.

I smiled and quickly walked away, heading toward the closest area the contained the prey we were looking for. King's bear was buzzing with the excitement of the hunter. I on the other hand was trying not to loose the small bit of food that I had eaten that morning.

'You can let me do this if you want,' The bear, who I was slowly beginning to call Koda, growled.

'That may be a good idea or I may puke.' I groaned at we grew closer and I spotted a large ram.

I slowly felt the bear take control. It was a slow shift and grew quicker as we neared the ram and then suddenly I was observing from within my own brain.

The bear growled loudly as he launched himself toward the ram leaving my three stunned group members far behind as he quickly gathered the ten prices of meat we needed.

I regained control in the same way but quicker this time. My senses grew quickly.

"Uh hey Kingly, what was that?" Varric questioned.

"Uh..." I stared at Varric, shaking.

"I know what that was." Solas looked at me as if he was looking through me.

"And that would be?" Cassandra asked, as always suspicious.

"An eagerness to help the villagers." Solas offer a knowing smile to me.

I let out a loud sigh. "Exactly."

"Mm. Yes, that's it." Varric nodded and gave me a look that said 'You better explain when you get the chance.'

I smiled at him in promise.

"Um. We need to go talk to the hunter again and that soldier and then go see Dennet." I said and started walking.

The walk back to the village didn't take long. The Hunter thanked us profusely and began to cook the meat.

I took a glance at the stairs behind him and began towards them. I looked back at Solas who nodded at me and gave a slight smile. I slid down the stairs causing me to cry out in pain. I lay at the bottom step for a few moments gathering the knowledge that even in this body I was still a giant klutz. I was lifted up by Cassandra as she looked me over worriedly. I looked down at the pitiful armor that I had on and the rips that showed red flesh, blood dripping down my shins and knees. I hissed in pain glaring at the steps as I stood on my own. I looked over the stinging flesh.

"Does this give us an excuse to return to Haven?" I asked pitifully.

Solas chuckled and handed me a blood red potion and smiled, "This will put you back into fighting shape."

"Fighting shape? Wait.." I gasped softly and looked at Varric in panic.

"Take the potion Sting." Varric smiled and urged me. "I'm going to take Sting to the stream and clean these out."

I followed holding the potion in my hands. "Varric.. this is so hard.." The words were soft and timid but he looked at me letting me know he heard me.

"Yea Sting. I know." He gently sat me down and ripped the pants to reveal the bloody flesh that was hidden beneath them. "Fuck, you shouldn't be allowed around stairs Sting."

I laughed nervously, "Probably." I took a sip of the liquid in the bottle and gagged pushing it away. "These things taste better in the midst of battle.."

"Haha I bet. So what's wrong Stinger?" Varric looked at me as he gently patted a cloth on the torn flesh.

"Uh.." I hissed and bit my lip. "I'm uh.. just confused by how I know how to fight.."

"Hmm. That's a question for the ages Stinger."

"Why Stinger Varric?"

" 'Cause you are tiny and pack quite a punch." He smirked and began wrapping a bandage around each leg.

"I'm tiny?!" I laughed and watched him swiftly wrap the bandage around my legs.

"Well you're only a bit taller then me. You're tall dwarf size." He gently patted my foot.

"Varric.. thank you... Honestly.." I opened my arms for a hug and sniffled.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed as Cass, Leliana, Josie, and Cullen argued about going to Val Royeaux. I groaned loudly, the four pairs of eyes darted to my face.

"Do you want to add something Herald?" Leliana asked.

"I want to hurry up and get Val Royeaux out of the way. There's a person I'm eager to meet and another I'm not so eager to meet but we need her." I huffed and let the words flow out and felt the bear growl at my stupidity.

'You need to watch your words Felix.'

'I'm so done Koda.' I snapped. 'I don't control my words, I suck at it.'

"Who are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"I can't tell you." I took a timid step towards the door, looking at them nervously. I opened it and sprinted away. My heart was pounding and my vision was blurry. My breathing was staggered and fell to my knees outside the chantry doors.

I felt the villages residents' eyes on me causing my stomach to flip. I felt my breathing quicken to the point of hyperventilating. I was shaking violently. The glowing green spot on my hand only caused me to shake more violently.

"Stinger?" Varric's soothing voice was carried into my ears. I stared into his eyes, tears streaming down my face. I reached out and buried my face into his chest.

He gently stroked my short hair. I slowly began to get my breathing under control.

"Can you walk Sting?"

I nodded softly, standing up shakily. I let him guide me outside of Haven. I sniffled and leaned against the wood fencing.

"Varric.. Thank you.." I said, my voice quivering.

"No problem Sting." He said, smiling.

I smiled at him and looked him over, my eyes stopping on the rather large wet spot on his jacket. "Oh jeez I got your jacket all gross. I'm sorry."

"If that's the worst thing you think has been on this you are greatly mistaken." He laughed lightly.

I let out a watery laugh. "Varric, you're a good friend."

"Ah, sometimes."

"I'm serious. Can I ask you something?"

" 'Course Stinger," He smiled.

"Anders.. he and Hawke...?"

"Hm. You know about him and Blondie?" He asked puzzled.

"Varric I know most everything. It was a game. A game I proudly played and now.. I'm terrified.. Things that seemed so trivial, to the point I didn't even bother with them, now seem massive. It's too much. How? How do I do this?" I let out a heavy sigh. My eyes were starting to get teary again.

"You're young. It is a little much for you to take on. You've got me, Chuckles, Seeker, Curly, Ruffles, and Nightingale. Let us bare some of the weight. Maker knows, we're going to either way." He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled lightly, hugging him back just as tight.

"I'm going to let you have some time alone Stinger. Maker do you need it. Just be back soon," There was a subtle worried tone to his words, pulling a soft grin to my lips.

"Alright. I will Dad."

"Oh don't call me that." He laughed and shook his head as he walked back into Haven.

I softly hummed as I walked through the snow. I enjoyed the soft crunching of each step allowing my mind wander to my family. I missed them. I frowned as I thought of my youngest sister who looked up to me, and my older sister who was my best friend. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wandered up to the small cabin that belonged to Adan's teacher.

There was a painting of a women. I imagined her, the love of his life, infatuating him with a love so strong that even after her death he kept her painting there, even though it hurt. It was pure speculation but still a cute story.

'Felix you need to go back soon. Find the notes.'

"Yea." I gathered the notes that were strewn across the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Herald you're back!" I was greeted by a very worried Cullen. The relief that washed over his face when he saw me would have been a bit amusing if I hadn't been the source of the worry in the first place.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Cullen. It's King, though." I smiled lightly.

"Ah yes. You prefer not to be called that. I apologize," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay Cullen. I need to give these papers to Adan. Then I need to go see the Chantry. " I slid past him. I let my eyes glance back at him before moving forward towards the apothecary. I hummed softly. I nodded at Solas in greeting as I passed, offering a smile.

"Ah. You've returned and in one piece." Adan greeted me.

"Hm, I think so." I look down at myself and pretended to check myself over. "Ah yes. I have." I offered him a toothy grin.

"What do you need Herald?" He said, the corners of his lips lifting ever so slightly.

"I found those papers you were asking about."

"Oh thank you. If you ever need anything..."

"I'll ask," I said.

-Later that day-

"Seeker."

"Yes Varric?"

"You seen how Sting is right?" He asked quietly, thinking I couldn't hear him.

I groaned and glared at him. "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine Stinger." He glared right back at me, causing me to shrink back slightly. "You're scared, down right terrified. That's all fine, if you talk to us, but you don't," His words were stern and stopped me in my tracks.

I stared at him, "Varric, I know you mean well, but honestly don't." I snapped at him,"You guys barely know me."

His eyes widened, stunned. "Sting.."

I glared at him and stormed away.

'Felix.' Koda hummed softly.

'What?'

'Don't push away your friends.'

'Well if they'd mind their own business...' I sighed and dropped down onto the end of the dock over looking the frozen pond. I gently swayed my feet.

"King?" Cullen said and gently sat beside me.

"Oh yes, sit." I sassed. I instantly felt guilty as I looked at his face. "Sorry, it's fine. What can I do for you, Commander?"

He smiled softly, "I thought we settled on first names?"

"Cullen, then." I said, softly.

"You and Varric have a fight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm. Maybe. Why?"

"Wanna talk about?"

"No." I shook my head, watching my legs sway.

"Alright. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Mm. Not particularly. I really should go apologize. He was just trying to help.." I sighed starting to feel guilty. I ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Yea. I think you should." Cullen smiled at me.

I watched him stand and offer me his hand. I took it, pulling myself up. I grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

He stood stunned for a bit, before gently hugging me back. "You're welcome King."

I let him go and walked away to find Varric. I walked up the stairs and into the heart of the village, expecting to see the dwarf in his usual spot. Apparently I thought wrong. I pursued my lips and pouted slightly.

'Maybe he's in the tavern?' Koda offered quietly. I nodded and walked toward the tavern.

I smiled as I walked in, greeted with the sight of the dwarf, shamelessly flirting with Flissa, the tavern keeper. I laughed and sat beside him.

"Having all the fun with out me Varric?" I strung my arm over his shoulders.

"I would never Stinger." He grinned and feigned a gasp.

I mouthed 'I'm sorry' at him and he nodded at me.

"Flissa, is the good dwarf bothering you?" I asked with a grin.

"Y-you're him!" She gasped. "How did you know my name?"

"Andraste told me!" I whispered and put my finger to my lips in a 'sh' movement.

"Oh. I understand!" She nodded vigorously.

"Don't tease the poor girl Sting." Varric laughed heartily.

"Varric, we need to leave soon." I smiled softly.

He nodded and stood up, waiting for me.

I stood and stretched, groaning in pleasure as my back cracked.

Varric grinned toothily at me, "Enjoying yourself Sting?

I shrugged, "What's it to ya?" He shook his head followed me as I walked to collect the other two of our group that would be growing with in the week.

-Two Days Later-

"Chuckles?"

"Yes Child of Stone?" Solas looked at Varric, aloof.

"You and Stinger seem to be getting along." Varric was quite as he stared at the elf.

"Varric." I warned darkly.

"Alright Sting."

"Um Herald?" Cassandra looked between the three of us, sporting a very confused look on her face.

"Nothing Cass." I smiled.

-Val Royeaux-

We stood at the gates as I paced back and forth. Cassandra spoke to the agent, watching me pace out of the corner of her eye.

Varric's eyes openly followed me. I sighed at the worried look on his face. He seemed to always have his eyes on me. I stopped and watched Cass twitching anxiously. She gave me a nod, motioning for me to lead the way. I groaned softly and strode quickly.

I listened as they accused me of murdering The Devine. I frowned.

"We're not the enemy. The enemy is-" I stopped as I watched the leader of the Seekers stride up. His assistant slammed a fist into the Chantry Mother's head.

I growled furiously. "Oh. What a nice person. Hitting a defenseless woman."

Cass stared at me, startled by the growl.

I watched as Cassandra tried to speak to him as I stood silent besides the occasional snarl when he tried to talk to me directly. The growls weren't just my own, but Koda's as well.

"Well there goes our Templar help." I murmured.

"Do not give up to easily." Cass offered.

"No. The mages need us more." I growled lowly.

"Ah.." She looked down slightly.

Varric's eyes were still glued to me.

"Enjoying the view dwarf?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. I'm just looking."

Cass snorted and Solas snickered softly, almost unnoticeable. I smiled and took a few steps forward. I barely missed the arrow with note.

"Sera.." I hissed under my breathe earning a look from the others.

"Herald, can you not get hurt?" Cassandra said softly.

"Will do Cassie!" I saluted at her with a wide grin earning me a disgusted groan.

"Alrighty guys. Go off and do shit." I smiled and watch Solas and Cass wander away cautiously. I raised an eyebrow at Varric.

"I'm not going anywhere where Stinger," He stated. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Ah. Yea. The Hinterlands thing." I sighed.

"And the growling?"

"And that." I slowly walked the places the note said the other clues would be hidden. "It's a thing King's Keeper did." I murmured softly.

"What did The Keeper do?"

"She may or may not have infused his soul with a bear.." I whispered softly.

"Well.. that will make for a good story." He said, dazed.

"No. Definitely not. Unless it has to be, do not put it in your story!" I growled softly.

"Alright alright." He held his hands up slightly.

I grinned at him and picked up one of the other notes. I continued on our task.

"So Sting, who are these notes from?" He asked.

"Can't tell you. You'll like her though."

"Ah." He followed silently until we were stopped by a noble with an invitation.

"Fuck.." I frowned and huffed. "I'm going to do this and you go find Cass and The Egg."

Varric laughed and shook his head as he started walking away. "Hey Sting?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Be safe."


	9. Chapter 9

Felix stepped into the small hall, greeting the party goers, in a suave manner. Varric would have killed to see the rogue calm and collected. He could deal with being civil. He was just here for a party, not a life saving mission.

"Ah The Herald of Andraste!" A guest said, looking at Felix.

"Yes. King at your service, My Lady." He bowed slightly and took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Oh my!" She smiled, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. "Such manners. Now tell me are you here for Duke Bastien or Madame De Fur?"

"We all know why he's here. This whole 'Herald' thing is just a grab for power." A man said.

Felic looked over, his eyes narrowing. "We want justice for the Devine and to close the breach."

"Why don't you-" he stopped as he was frozen by ice magic.

"My dear, how dare you be so rude, and to my guest." Vivienne said smoothly. "You are the wounded party what would you have me do dear?"

"Let him go. I'm sure he's learned his lesson." Felix said, staring off behind her.

"Come with me my dear," She motioned for him to follow her. He strode quickly behind her, head held high to show his confidence. His nerves were actually starting to hum inside him again. He set his shoulders back a bit to try and get them to settle, it wasn't helping, actually doing the opposite. He looked down quickly to see his shaking hands.

"Not now..." He murmured to himself.

"What dear?" Vivienne looked back at him. She seemed to immediately notice his shaking and the look on his face. "Oh dear, let's get you sat down," She ushered him into the large dark room.

"..." He stared at her silently as he sat down. His hands were shaking and his vision was blurry and unfocused. Vivienne stood at the wall beside him, seeming to sense that touching him right now wouldn't help.

What felt like hours to Felix passed before he had regained enough consciousness to speak again, "W-what did you want?"

"Oh my dear, just to offer my help." She smiled suavely.

"And that of the loyalist mages?" He lifted an eye brow.

"Ah yes. Is that a problem?"

"Mm. Well let's just say I agree with what the Champion's friend did.." He murmured softly while glaring into her eyes.

"You agree with the murder of innocents, Dear?"

"They weren't innocent. They helped turn mages who had done nothing wrong tranquil!" He growled. His eyes were alight and he bared his teeth slightly.

"You.. feel quite strongly about this then?" She pursed her lips. "Then I shall only offer my help."

"I'll take it because I know how important you are to our story." He nodded and offered his hand for her to shake. "Just don't expect my support for The Circle."

"That is clearly indicated Dear." She said, with a hint of bitterness.

"Welcome to the team." He said smoothly. She nodded.

-Later that day.- (1st person)

"Varric, I'd like you to meet Vivienne, our Circle mage." I smiled at him and sat beside him in the garden.

"Ah, hello." He nodded at her.

"Dwarf," She smiled softly.

I gently laid my head on Varric's lap, spreading out on the bench. "Where are the others?"

"Mm. I'm not sure completely. Last time I saw Seeker, she was in the café. Chuckles, is probably brooding somewhere."

"Another broody elf?" I grinned toothily.

He looked stunned for a moment, before nodding and sending me an equal grin. "Apparently."

"Speaking of.. how was Fen last?" I bit my lip softly.

"Well Garret had just dumped him for-" He stopped speaking as my lip started to quiver.

"I'm a horrible person.." I closed my eyes and muttered softly.

"Oh fuck.. Miss De Fer, excuse us." Lifted me and walked my to a small empty area, sending the agent following us a glare that made me shrink back slightly.

"I'm sorry... So sorry.." Salty tears streamed down my face.

"So let me get this straight.. you made Hawke break up with Fenris?" He pieced together slowly. I nodded and let out a sob.

"Y-yes.."

"Which means... You're basically Hawke?"

"No not really.. I'm the opposite.. I'm just the person who made some of the choices.." I grasped my hair and pulled softly. I growled out in frustration.

"Sting calm down. It's okay. You didn't know." Varric gently pried my hands away from my hair. "Broody is alright."

"Mm..." I sighed softly and wiped my eyes. I stood up and sighed softly. "Come on we need to go round everyone up." I walked quickly, my head down. Motioning for Vivienne to follow, I headed to where Varric said he saw Cass.

"Ah Herald-"

"How many times?" I laughed softly and sat in front of her.

"Ah, yes, King." She smiled and nodded. "I see we've gained a companion."

"Vivienne, meet Cass, Cassandra, Seeker." I murmured softly. I yawned and waved Solas over as he walked down the street.

He smiled slightly and walked over, "Hello."

"Hey Eggy. Meet Vivienne. She's a mage."

"Nice to meet you all. Now King, where are we headed next?" She said suavely.

"Here." I showed them the map and notes. "We've got someone to meet."

(I know it's a little shorter then usual.)


	10. Chapter 10

Varric stared at the green eyed man in front of him, contemplating everything that had been told to him. Was the kid crazy, deliousional, or actually being terrifyingly truthful? Varric wasn't sure, but, honestly, he hoped for one of the first two. That didn't change everything he knew, just worried him. 

The jade eyed elf felt the dwarf's eyes boring into the back of his head, he could almost hear the thoughts flooding through his head. He pushed it away, talking softly to Koda in his mind. He could feel himself identifying with the name King, after hearing it for weeks on the road, when the bear called him it in that moment it finally assured him that King had been him all along.

With this realization came a flood of new memories, stopping him dead in his tracks as he clutched at his head, eyesight fading quickly. He heard yelling around him as he hit the ground, head throbbing against the new knowledge that was recieved. 

"Herald?!" Cassandra's voice leaked into his ears, pulling him to reality, her hands were on his face. His cheeks heated at the closeness of The Seeker's face.

"C-cas? Y-you're really close by the way." He breathed out as she pulled away, cheeks bright herself.

 --------

King looked up at the sky and sighed, pushing open the metal gate to be greeted with angry men.

"It's the Herald!" One of them yelled causing a soft smirk of King's lips.

"Well at least they know me." King grinned, allowing Cas to run out in front of him. He danced around the group, dodging arrows and fireballs. The bear leaked into his fighting, allowing him to fight with a fierceness that spooked even his allies. The five of them made quick work of the men.

He pushed open the door, and sighed as The Noble began speaking. A grin crossed his lips as the female elf began speaking and shot The Noble.

"You glow, right?" She spoke quickly.

"So some would say." A small smirk played on his lips.

"Good. Now they're coming. No breeches!!" She laughed, maniacally.

He joined her, letting out a loud laugh. "That's bloody brilliant!"

He laughed as he danced around the flames and arrows, letting Koda slightly take control but still allowing himself to lead. He movements were quick and thoroughly thought out. He didn't allow his mind to wander to the families of the men. It wouldn't help anything.

"Sera!" He approached her, happily. He had slipped again. "Shit.." He murmured.

"How do you know my name?!" She said pointing her bow, an arrow docked at him.

"He sees the future," Varric spoke, covering quickly for King.

"Uh.. That's just freaking weird!" Sera's eyes bulged and her face crinkled.

"Really?! I totally thought it was normal." King grinned. She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, nose wrinkling. He smiled awkwardly, eyes looking anywhere but the blonde in front of him. 

Varric watched the situation with caution, ready to cover for the small teen who was already becoming a close friend. He looked relieved when the blonde elf's expression softened. 

"I guess that could come in handy, just don't go creeping around me!" She huffed. King nodded, grinning widely.


End file.
